


Hunger

by Madame_Klancealot



Series: Soulmate AU [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Conversations, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Hotels, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Neck Kissing, Sappy, Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Klancealot/pseuds/Madame_Klancealot
Summary: Part three to the soulmate au. In Lance's POV. Lot's of lovey-dovey shit. Seriously.





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> This part wounded up being much longer, but I couldn't stop...I needed all of this and more. Hope you like it.

 

 _Shoes._ Lance stared down at the whites of his _Adidas_ kicks, feeling the tug of his lips finding their own corner of delight when thinking about the boy his shoes had found him. He could feel the boy who was bound to be his soulmate look at him as the warm California air touched his sweat slicked bronze skin. He whispers a quiet _thank you_ to his shoes, and tips his head back up to meet the gaze of a knock-out, who was also an astounding professional pianist.

 

A smile was waiting for him when they caught eyes, Lance pulling out his phone to make a quick call that he’ll be home late, “Hey, Ma. Just wanna say don’t wait up for me, I’ll be home late.” He feigned a small laugh from the chitter-chatter coming from his always overprotective mama, “Yeah, the flight was good. Abuela and Abuelo says hi, and that they love you. Ma! I’m kind of busy, can we talk when I come home!?”, he knitted his brows at the stern voice from his mama who couldn’t be bothered by Lance’s wanting to get to know his soulmate as soon as strictly possible. Right, because he hadn’t mentioned that they found each other, another small chuckle left his mouth, giving Keith a quick eye-roll mouthing the word _mothers_ like he would understand.

 

“Yeah, sure, I won’t be out too late, ma. I know I have school tomorrow, but it’s still Sunday and yes! Ma! I am a bit jet lagged, but it was Cuba, not Europe! I’ll explain everything when I come home, bye, _te amo_! Byyyyyyye.” He finally hung up, his attention grabbed by the sound of a deep, low laugh besides him.

 

“Sorry, my ma can be too much sometimes. She was all, _what happened! Did someone threaten to kill you! Don’t you want to eat my food?_ You know, typical mom stuff.” Lance twirled his gray suitcase in circles trying to sustain any obvious embarrassment.

 

Keith only smiled, nodding in agreement, “Yeah, my mother can be like that too.” His voice dropped not saying anything else, like there wasn’t much else to say about the matter.

 

Lance took in the large hotel next to the pair, he eyed Keith to hint at him wanting to drop it off in his room if possible, but could feel the heat reaching up to his throat making it hard to form any words. Now all he could think about was what couples did in hotel rooms together, but he knew strictly speaking, that they weren’t a couple, only soulmates.

 

“Sooo….” Lance started, still eyeing the hotel. It wasn’t exactly going anywhere, but Keith was, in three days counting today. And two of those nights he would be preoccupied playing beautiful music for a whole room of classical music enthusiasts. Lance knew he wanted to use the brief time they had together to get to know each other, before, well, before they decided what they wanted to do further with the result of their marks.

 

“Let’s go check in.” Keith rolls his suitcase to entrance lobby with Lance following behind him.

 

When the key-card beeps them into his hotel room, they were met with a large, beautiful, unexpected, in Lance’s opinion, suit.

 

“Holy mackerel. You’re a really big deal, huh?” Lance made himself at home, crashing on the large two person sofa, folding his hands behind his head.

 

“I guess you could say that. My mother. She loves the luxury. She’s a very classy woman, and only wants to indulge me with the best of the best.” Keith mentioned, finding a spot to put his suitcase, hands on his hips to scope out the room.

 

Lance caught his gaze when he did a crane of his neck to check out the large three room suit. When their eyes locked, Lance noticed a light bloom of pink tinging his cheeks. _Cute_ , Lance thought, wanting to place his hands on Keith’s cheeks to see if they were warm, too. Like his felt in the moment he caught the pink color.  

 

“Can I be completely honest with you?” Keith asked, scooching Lance’s long, athletic legs off the other end of the couch to sit down next to him.

 

At the touch of Keith’s fingers on his legs, Lance felt a small yelp coming on in his throat, but managed to keep it back before making things more awkward than they were. How could he get this worked up over a hand with fives fingers pressing lightly down on his jeans? Although, the fingers did belong to his soulmate, and his soulmate was the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his entire 17 years of life, he agreed with himself that the restrained yelp was because of that, finally surrendering his long legs to the floor.

 

“Shoot. Honesty is key in a relationship.” Lance wanted to face-palm himself, feeling like a total idiot. He wanted to reel the pretty boy in, not cast him out to the sea. Do not mention terrifying words like _relationship_ , or _the future,_ or _hey where do you live by the way so that we hope this isn’t some dumb long-distance thing._

 

Lance felt saved from stupidity when he heard a short breath from Keith insinuating he thought what he said was somewhat amusing, “Yeah. Well, I wanna let you know that I hate this.”

 

His heart stopped beating for two seconds, feeling the blood in his veins turning into ice, and his brain turning into liquid. He hated this? As in hating that he had found his soulmate and that they were getting to know each other. Lance was jumping into conclusions before he had time to think that Keith might not have been finished with his sentence noticticing his surprised look.  

 

“Woah, Lance. I don’t mean us, I mean this..” Keith gestures a gloved hand to the hotel room, the large suit they were sitting in.

 

His heartbeat came back, the blood in his veins flowing normally again, but his brain still felt like liquid when he stared at the gorgeous black haired boy sitting close to him, “You almost gave me a heart attack there, Mullet.” Lance used the nickname on instinct not even thinking. The nickname seemed fitting, when he thought about the mullet he stared at in the airport, knowing full well who it belonged to now, “Why do you hate this? The luxury, I’d kill to be able to sleep in suits like this, travel the world, play piano.” Lance admitted, lifting his legs, again on instinct, remembering his brain still felt liquefied, on to Keith’s lap.

 

Keith didn’t argue on having Lance’s long legs on his lap, instead smiling softly, maybe to himself taking in the length of Lance’s legs. They were so long that they stretched from the middle of the sofa and out on the ledge where his feet were now dangling on the side, “How tall are you?” Keith suddenly asked, curiosity enveloping his milky white face.

 

“6,3´, you?” Lance asked, dangling his feet, hoping Keith couldn’t smell any B.O. coming from his white socks.

 

“6,1´.” Keith stilled, his arms resting on Lance’s legs. Lance felt like calling a fire department, because his legs were on fire under Keith’s arms.

 

“Cool, cool, cool. So, tell me why you don’t like the luxury instead of asking about my height, we both know you’re stalling from answering the real questions.” Lance sat up, his face close to Keith’s cheek. Oh, how he wanted to plant a hand on his perfect, unblemished white skin, just a small taste of heated cheeks, that’s all he wanted right this instant.

 

Keith, without thinking Lance thought, because his steel eyes were pinned to Lance’s ocean blue ones, grabbed at a socked foot, rubbing underneath the sole of his foot, massaging him. Pure arousel found his abdomen at the wonderful touch of Keith’s pianist fingers jabbing carefully, and hard under Lance’s foot, “I’m twenty one, and my mother still thinks she can decide what she thinks I love, and don’t love. Sure, it’s awesome to live in hotel suits, with unlimited access to room service, and their pool and all that. But, knowing my mother did all this, it makes me feel like a little kid. Like, I can’t choose my own life. Can’t even decide which hotel I get to stay at...” He breathed the last part out as a sigh, but his face radiated of a smile. Lance was hoping he was happy they were both in this hotel room together.

 

“Looks like we both have our own mommy issues. Weird it was our shoes that brought us together and not them.” Lance teased, daring to grab at a loose black lock dangling from Keith’s face.

 

He hummed at the touch of the lock, a drunken smile tugging on his face before their eyes met again, “Don’t be so sure about that one, Lance. Did your mother ever keep reminding you to keep your shoelaces tied?” He prompted, almost in a teasing manner, tilting his cheek in to Lance’s hand when he released the soft inky lock.

 

At the feel of Keith’s cheek in his hand, he felt his entire body go rigid with joy, like fireworks were shooting all over the place inside him and he couldn’t see them because all he could see next to him was someone even more beautiful than fireworks, “No...not really, I see your point there.” Lance tried to take a mental photo of having Keith’s face being caressed by his hand, trying to remember the warm feel of his soft cheek, “hmmm...so maybe the mark concept was actually created by a horde of mothers setting up their sons.”

 

A laugh left both their mouths. Lance was still holding Keith’s cheek, never wanting to let go, especially knowing he’ll be gone within the next three days maybe to never see each other again. At that thought, a sinking feeling found him. He couldn’t let that happen.

 

“Can we please stop talking about mothers? I have to see my dragon of a mother tomorrow, and that’s one more thing I have to put on the list of dread for this trip.” Keith admitted, a quick flash of hurt finding his face.

 

“What’s the other thing? Concert?” Lance swallowed when he asked, anticipating Keith’s answer.

 

Keith took hold of the hand that was caressing his cheek, and kissed the inside of Lance’s palm, the one that held the mark which led them straight to each other, before he said, “Leaving you so soon. Gathering from your call, I assume you live here, in L.A.?”

 

Lance had forgotten everything the boy next to him said, only thinking about how he kissed his hand, the hand that held his mark, causing his heart to beat as fast as it ever had before. He felt like he had run three marathons and still couldn’t keep up. It felt good. It felt, absolutely amazing. He wanted more, more, more.

 

“Lance?” Keith waved a hand in his face trying to bring him back from his marathon.

 

Lance blinked himself back to reality, happiness finding him knowing that he was still in the room with his soulmate. _Soulmate._ He was beginning to finally warm to the unknown phenomenon, thanking whichever gods decided to create the mark, and bringing him Keith.

 

“I’m here, I’m here. Sorry, you startled me with your kiss. I didn’t think we’d get that far, yet.” He felt his cheeks bloom, but of pleasure, not embarrassment. He wanted Keith to know exactly what he was hinting at.

 

Keith went back to conversation, not taking the hint, such an oblivious boy, Lance was thinking looking fondly at his blank stare, “So you’re a senior? That makes you 17, 18?”

 

Lance crossed his arms, trying to look older than he was with his thin, brown brow arched high, “Hey, I turn 18 in like four months. Besides, I don’t mind’em older. As long as I’m taller than them.” He wiggled at his legs on Keith’s lap.

 

Keith made a fist, smacking it gently on to one of Lance’s knees, “Don’t go and ruin what we got going on here, Lance.” He teased in a dark manner, his thick, black bangs creating a dark shadow on his face. Lance thought Keith might think he looked terrifying, but no, he was looking sexy as hell staring at Lance like that. _Good thing I wore jeans_ , he thought.

 

“Okay….And what’s that? A nice conversation between two soulmates….” Lance said bored, his arms still crossed, but would rather have his hand back on Keith’s cheek, or have both of his hands on his face, in his hair, feeling the broadness of his shoulders, the points of his hips.

 

Lance smacked his lips in Keith’s direction when Keith replied with, “For now.” They both smiled knowingly at each other knowing full well how much they wanted each other at that moment.   

 

What Lance wouldn’t do to jump the handsome boy, but he knew he had to sustain himself a while longer. They were soulmates, they had all the time in the world. Or so he thought, remembering that the boy sitting next to him, under his long legs to be exact, was leaving him. And very soon, too.

 

Keith was leaned in close to Lance’s face, but was being held back by his heavy legs on his lap. Lance could feel the warmth of his breath finding his face, their pheromones skyrocketing with attraction. Lance was tempted to grab his face in the moment and dig his tongue into the beautiful boy’s mouth, but no, he needed to focus. Learn about him. Get to know him. Keep him close like this a while longer before their words didn’t matter any more.

 

“What..” Lance gulped, at the sudden closeness to Keith. Maybe he took the hint after all, since he was licking his lips quite wet, his teeth now catching at his bottom lip, steel gray eyes electrifying in Lance’s vision. All Lance wanted more than anything in the universe at this moment was the taste of those red, rosy lips, puckering at him.

 

“Kiss me, Lance. Get it over with before we talk more. I can’t take only looking at you, I want to taste you. Now.” Keith begged, sliding over Lance’s long legs trying to place his own legs on to each side of Lance’s hips.

 

Their mouths met in a desperate intake of air, lips parting, tongues already finding each other after what would feel like a parting of years before finally finding each other. The kiss was like it was meant to happen now, meant to become a reality in their lives. It was perfect, everything they both knew they were waiting for.

 

At the release, both Lance and Keith had to catch their breaths before smiling fondly at each other. Keith had found himself on top of Lance’s hard upper body, Lance’s hands finally finding the softness of Keith’s mullet, “I don’t think we got it all the way out of the way. One more...Keith...one more…” Lance whispered, his hands resting at the nape of Keith’s neck to pull him in again for one more desperate, longing kiss.

Their mouths felt like pieces of puzzle placed perfectly together, slotted together as one. While their tongues danced to the ghostly tone of a piano in their minds, Lance released a pleasant hum with Keith humming back on top of him, mouths parting, then finding each other again.

 

When they, in the end, after what felt like a forever of perfectness, decided to release their mouths. A sudden pull of want was finding both their bodies at the pained parting of their lips. Lance made a quick glance at his watch. He still had time, and their session of entanglement made him hungry. For food, but also for more of his soulmate.

 

“You mentioned you had unlimited access to room service?” He hinted at the handsome boy lying on top of him, never wanting to let him go now that he had him in his arms at last. It was too good to be true. Him being here, in this hotel room, with his soulmate. Who would have thought the mark could be so, accurate. He didn’t, that’s for sure. He thanked the soulmate gods again when the sun shining through the window lit up Keith turning him into a pure angel of his dreams.

 

“I never want to wake up..” Lance mumbled at the sight in front of him.

 

“Hmm?” Keith asked, getting off of Lance to find the room service menu, “Room service’s a good idea, even though I wouldn’t mind continuing our current meal.” Keith licked his lips again, causing a heated hurricane in Lance’s chest.

 

He had to stop doing that, they just met. Of course, they were soulmates, but this was the first day. If they knew they wanted to try out a relationship, they would still have time together. Although, there was the matter of living situations. Lance decided to keep that question at bay for the meantime.

 

Lance got up to find Keith standing by the phone on the nightstand next to the bed. When he stood behind him, he noticed how he was inches taller than the older boy. Their height differences excited him. Even if he was almost four years younger than him, he could still tease him on his height. He hoped it would become a sore spot, making it up with kisses on his mouth, on his neck, his chest.

 

Keith turned around, a black brow arching at how red Lance became of the inappropriate intrusiveness of his other head thinking for him. Lance tipped his head down to take in his soulmate making a fussing sound hitting his chest with the room service menu.

 

“Anything you in the mood for?” Keith asked him, his lips curling into a pleasant, happy smile.

 

Lance was lost in thought again, thinking about how unawkward their first kiss had been. They had only known each other for less than a day, and already a kiss like that felt like they had been in a relationship for years. It was like the kiss had been planned all along, like it was written down in his very own agenda book with the words: _Kiss my extremely knock-out of a soulmate today, then get room service._

“Laaaance?” Keith was swatting his chest repeatedly with the menu until he regained Lance’s full attention.

 

“Besides you? I’m up for anything, just not shellfish, allergic.” Lance said, his arms finding their way around Keith’s neck, resting them loosely like they were meant to be there forever.

 

Keith made a low hum at the feel of Lance’s arms resting gently around his neck, his eyes closing to take in the moment, “Screw room service, and makeout on the bed?” Keith suggested, but Lance was too hungry and had to think with his stomach for once and not his two heads. Even if Keith’s suggestion sounded like perfection.

 

“Holy shit, you have no idea how much I would want that, but I haven’t eaten since the airport….” Lance groaned with a cute voice, his stomach talking for the both of them when a loud rumble sound echoed the hotel suit.

 

“It’s your loss, we could have been on the bed already, letting our mouths get well acquainted with each other.” Keith tested, dialling the number ordering different kinds of dishes that sounded delicious causing Lance’s stomach to rumble even more with each dish coming out of Keith’s mouth.

 

Once the phone found the receiver, Lance had stepped as close as possible to Keith’s back, pressing his chest against his back, bending down to whisper in his ear, “I wouldn’t mind a snack before the meal arrives.” He hinted at, pushing Keith down on the bed, their mouths finding each other again.

 

Lance knew they had to get to know each other, learn about their lives, stories about themselves to share in the short amount of time they had together. But, that was just the thing, he was constantly reminded in his head while kissing Keith that they only had this short time together and he felt like it should be used for important matters, like getting to know Keith’s tongue flicking frantically at his lips, and his own tongue. They could talk once their food came, right now though, right now they had to kiss as if the world was going to end in a couple hours.

 

Their shirts had found the hotel floor, allowing their chests to get acquainted now. Every once in a while, Lance had to open his eyes to see if he was dreaming because the boy straddling him, planting wet kisses to his cheeks, sucking his neck gently and now trailing his mouth down his chest was real. Absolutely real, and oh so magnificently good at what he was doing, Lance thought never wanting this reality to stop.

 

Keith shot up fast when the hotel room buzzer sounded. He fell off of Lance’s body, finding his shirt to put on before letting room service push the cart with their food on it into the room. Lance had been able to find his white tank top before the hotel clerk came into the room with the cart filled with delicious delights for them to eat up.

 

On instinct, Lance went for the plate filled with cheesy, lasagna, his mouth watering at the sight of one of his favorite dishes. But, nothing beat his Abuela’s cooking, he missed her cooking at the memory of being in Cuba the last week. Still, being in this hotel room with his soulmate, who was Keith, was just as good as being in Cuba with his family.

 

“So, what do you play? Classical, like Beethoven, Chopin, Bach?” Lance started their twenty questions survey to get to know each other, sans lips meeting lips. He took another large bite of his lasagna while Keith nodded his head to his question.

 

“Pretty much, yeah. I won a number of competitions when I was younger, then an agent found me and asked me to play professionally at concerts. I said yes, since I love playing the piano, and well, it pays well.” He gestured to the room, Lance making an impressed face agreeing with Keith on that note.

 

“How about you? Do you wanna be a professional track runner or?” Keith asked, stuffing his face with a plate of Pasta Carbonara, his favorite, as he stated when he grabbed at the plate as soon as they found the bed to eat in.

 

“Maybe. I’m a fast runner, and I’ve heard that I could tryout for the Olympics, but the pressure can be a bit much for me. I’m a free-spirit. I like being able to chill at times. You dig?” Lance explained, Keith nodding in understanding.

 

“But you mentioned how you hated this…” Lance began, his arms waving around the room to prove his point, “still you keep on playing concerts and letting your mother boss you around.” He prompted for an answer from his soulmate, but was able to make out a sour look finding the black haired beauty.

 

“Contracts. Once my contract with my agent is done, I get to decide what to do afterwards.” He simply stated, a look of relief now finding him at the thought of being done with this. Whatever this was, Lance thought wanting to know more about his soulmate.

 

“And that is?” He wondered, his hand grabbing Keith’s when he noticed they had both finished their food.

 

“My own composed music. Like I said, I love playing piano, but I want to play my own music. Music I have created, and not the classical type. Keyboard.” Keith smiled brightly with all of his teeth, a smile Lance never thought he needed in his life until this very moment.

 

Lance leaned in to kiss Keith on the mouth, “Sorry, when you smiled like that I couldn’t help myself.”

 

“Don’t ever apologize to want to kiss me, Lance. You can kiss me whenever you feel like it. Kiss me until I'm breathless if you have to, I love the feel of your lips on mine. They're like a hidden treasure finally surfacing from the depths of the oceans after being buried for a lifetime.” Keith reddened at how cheesy that sounded, but grabbed Lance into him to kiss him again.

 

“Shit, that was cheesy as hell. I thought I was the corny one, but Keith. That was gold.” Lance smiled, “No pun intended.” He kissed Keith’s hand like a gentleman.

“I don’t know if I can hold back with the two of us on this bed together, maybe we should get out of here if we want to learn more about each other.” Keith suggested, but Lance didn’t feel like talking at the moment, knowing how late it was getting and that he had to go home soon.

 

Keith’s head found the pillow, Lance towering over the pale boy’s body, “We don’t need to talk to get to know each other, Keith. For some _odd_ reason, I feel like I’ve known you all my life, like we were meant for each other.” Lance winked a blue-green eye at him.

With both his hands wrapped loosely around Lance’s neck, almost hanging from him, Keith said, “I always hated the concept of the mark…” He started, his steel eyes sparking with Lance’s, a smile spreading on both their faces, resisting to kiss so that Keith could continue, “When my mark came a week ago, I had dread this day to come so much. Like what if it were a woman even if I knew deep down that I liked men. How would the mark know that the person on the other side, wearing their own mark that would match my first words, would be you. Someone I have never met before in all of my 21 years, yet you feel like someone I had been searching for all those years without me even knowing it…” Keith couldn’t continue his little romantic speech before Lance had pressed his lips to his again, kissing in a frantic, desperate motion again, like they had to make up for lost time.

 

Lance felt Keith push him up from his mouth, to look at him, to feel a gloved hand to his warm cheek, “Let me finish, you idiot.” He chuckled, a thumb sliding up and down Lance’s cheek bone, “What I was trying to say, before you attacked my with your delicious mouth. Was that I’m happy the mark existed, but I feel like we would have found each other regardless of the mark.”

 

Lance was quiet, waiting for Keith to go on, “I was done now, kiss me you fool.” Keith pulled his white tank top off as fast as he would run a marathon, kissing him again when their shirts were shed and thrown on the floor.

 

An alarm blared from Lance’s phone. The one he set before they started kissing each other, to remind him that he had to get home before his mother ripped his head off. He made an annoyed growl at the interruption of his phone alarm still blaring loudly in the room. Keith chuckled beneath him, kissing his cheek helping him find his smile again.

 

“Fuck, I don’t want to go….” Lance admitted, turning his phone alarm off, checking to see if his mother had sent any texts. She had sent a couple asking when he was going home, if he was going to eat dinner, to let her know when he was on his way home.

 

He threw his phone in the two person couch, a noise of annoyance filling the room. Keith had found him, wrapping his arms around his waist. His head resting in the space between his head and his shoulder, “Come to my concert the day after tomorrow.” Keith persuaded by pressing soft kisses to his neck but he knew he had him once the word come escaped his mouth, his breath hitting the lobe of his ear with a pleasant warmth.

 

“Tomorrow?” Lance asked, craning his neck to look at Keith’s beautiful face.

 

“Tomorrow’s not a good day, my mother will be occupying me all day, then I have to a couple interviews after the concert. The day after tomorrow, I’ll only have the concert then need to sleep before we board a plane early the next morning. We’ll have the night to get to know each other again…” He left him leaving as a quiet response, letting Lance know that he was leaving, that sinking feeling finding him again.

 

“Damn...So, I won’t get to see you at all tomorrow?” He pleaded, turning around to hug Keith close to him, kissing the top of his head, never wanting to let him go, wanting him to know how much he meant to him even though they have only known each other for day.

 

“It’s better that way. I think it would be too soon to meet my mother. Also, we don’t know what will happen after…” Keith was quiet, a sigh replacing the rest of his words, “Well, it’s nothing to think about yet. Come to the concert Lance, then meet me here afterwards. Okay?” Keith tipped his head up to meet Lance’s sad expression, but it changed when their lips met again, this kiss being one he had lusted for all day. A kiss full of passion, full of something that can bloom into something more. If they wished for it.

 

“Yes, a million times yes. I’ll go to your concert. I can’t wait to see you play. I can’t wait to see you again.” Lance beamed, his hands trying to create another mental photo of Keith’s face, tracing his hands over his cheeks, his nose, his lips.

 

“Good, but you can, you know, give me your number so we can talk on the phone. I’ll need to hear your voice again when you leave. And…” Keith looked away, heat finding his cheeks, “Can I take a picture of you?” He asked.

 

“Say no more.” Lance was given his phone, holding it out to take a picture of the two of them together, Keith kissing him on the cheek, Lance smiling with all of his white teeth showing. Then he took one of only his face, “I’ll send you couple more later.” He winked, his heart speeding when he noticed how flushed Keith’s cheeks became.

 

Lance stood by the hotel room door with his suitcase, not wanting to leave at all. He wished it were the future already so that he would know if the two of them were still together. But then he would have missed all the amazing moments they would have together. All he needed was a positive attitude towards this. Maybe Keith lived close by, and even if he didn’t, they find a way to work it out. He hoped.

 

They kissed for one last time before they would meet again after the concert the day after the tomorrow. Keith held on tightly to Lance’s cheeks when they kiss, not letting go when their lips released, “This sucks. Why did you have to be a high school student?” He pouted, still not releasing Lance’s face.

 

Lance smiled in Keith’s grasp, his lips kissing the hand that was closest, “Why did you have to be a damn good pianist who travels all the time?” He winked, leaning in for one last kiss again. This was the last one, he promised himself.

 

He lied, kissing Keith two more times before he finally opened the door to leave. The door felt heavy in his hand, not wanting to close it on his soulmate. He had to look at him one last time, even though he knew he was going to see him again soon, and that he had plenty of pictures of him on his phone now and they exchanged numbers so he could hear his voice later. But this, this felt like hell, leaving him so soon.

 

“I’ll call you. See you after the concert.” Lance said, finally closing the door to a waving Keith on the other side.

 

“Soulmate.” He whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, there will be a part four.


End file.
